What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/Burro
Burro is a 1951 American animated musical film produced by Dora Wilson Productions and distributed by Warner Bros. The story follows a farmer donkey named Burro who dreams about his freedom from the farm, so later after Burro was about to be taken to the glue factory by the farmers, due to his horrible mischievous cause, he accidentally got loose and left behind to the dessert where he's free, and go out to find his new perfect home, along befriending with his dessert critter friends and a female donkey Burra. It stared the voices of TBD. This is the first animated film that Spanish cartoonist and Dora Wilson Productions' veteran animator Manuel García Ferré ever directed. Summary In the middle of American frontier desert, a donkey named Burro narrates the story about himself living as a worker for the farm, but dreams about freedom from the farm and wishes that he would quit, as he looks outside the window in the barn. When the two mistreating farmers take him to pull carriage with them to sell beans to the village, Burro still daydreaming of what would be like if he's out from the farm to desperate for finding his new life, until, by accident, he steps a furious stray dog's tail since he can't pay attention where he's going. The dog launches for chase Burro, which lead a lot of mischievous destruction around the village. After the chase, Burro's furious owners can't take their donkey over his mischievous act and decide to take him for sell him to the glue factory. Burro sadly looks on through desert once more, realizing that he would couldn't get his freedom. Later, the two farmers give their strength to drive up to a large strong hill, while the rope, which holds the large box with Burro inside behind their truck, is caused to snap loose which Burro is rolled downhill and then crashes through the desert, before the farmers finally made to the top hill and drives, leaving their donkey behind, without noticing what just happened before. Burro then gets out from the damaged box (which crashed to a large rock), without any injury, and looks around the desert to realize for joy that the farmers did not know that he still there with them, as they left him behind, as he's free. While exploring through the desert, Burro then become hot, thirsty, hungry and even lost as he is seeking for his desperate to find a new, safe and better place to live and have better life. He try every shelter to shelter to stay, but unluckily for him, neither of the desert critters are friendly to Burro's welcome, until he comes across a goofball gopher named Diggy and an elder hare named Jack B. Rabbit, who kindly let Burro to stay with them at their burrow home for the night. One morning, Burro meets and has a crush on a female donkey named Bella, after Burro saved her from a hungry coyote. TBD Characters and cast * Burro, voiced by Sam Edwards, a farm donkey TBD * Burra, voiced by Katharine Hepburn, a female donkey who Burro helped her escape from the rodeo and eventually develop a crush on her. * Diggy, voiced by Mel Blanc, a goofball wise-cracking gopher who is the film's comic relief. * Jack B. Rabbit, voiced by Will Wright, an elderly jackrabbit. * Farmers, voiced Paul Frees, Burro's cold-hearted abusive owners, consisting of Slim, the tall and smart one, and Shorty, his short and dimwitted Mexican-American assistant (both names are accorded to the concept art). * Rocky McHill, voiced by Stan Freberg, a prospector * Various animals, voiced by Thurl Ravenscroft, TBD, TBD, TBD, Paul Frees, Mel Blanc, TBD Songs * Burro - the opening theme song * Freedom of Paradise - Where Burro looks outside to the wildreness in the desert, thinking what would be like if he's free from the farm. * Freedom of Paradise (reprise) - Where Burro daydreams about his freedom while carrying the wagon to the town. * Freedom of Paradise (sad reprise) - Where Burro is sadly being taken to the glue factory by his farmer owners before accidentally escape later on. * Freedom of Paradise (happy reprise) - Where Burro is finally free to the desert wilderness. * The Beautiful Donkey You Ever Saw - Where Burro falls in love with Bella. * Nuttin' But Gold - TBD * TBD * TBD * TBD * TBD * Freedom of Paradise (ending reprise) - TBD Release Burro was released on November 17, 1951. Upon its release, the film was released in a double feature with the Merrie Melodies short film Drip-Along Daffy, starring Daffy Duck and Porky Pig, produced and also released by Warner Bros. Home media In 1984, Burro was one of the first three DreamWorks films to have a home video release, alongside with 1955's The Road to El Dorado and 1957's Terror Lagoon. TBD In 2001, Burro was released on VHS and for the first time on DVD, as part of the film's 50th Anniversary Edition, with the inclusion with a golden video tape that can be found in each of the film's VHS copies, where the consumers could have his/her chance to win a free offering 10 inch plush doll based on the title character. TBD TBD Legacy Popularity in Japan Upon its Japanese theatrical release in 1980 under its name The Adventure of Roba ''(ロバの冒険 Roba no bōken''), Burro ''had gain its huge iconic following in the country which spun in various medias, either released excursively in Japan or released in worldwide. The exemples are TBD Burro's name in other countries There many versions of the film's intentional releases with the film's title character Burro, who has other names in various countries in native language which means "donkey". Quotes * '''Diggy: '''Say. I'll be. You are a quite an silly looking big jackrabbit I ever saw before my eyes. * '''Burro: '''What? A jackrabbit? Me? (''laughs) Why, no, no, no, sir. You must be mistaken. I'm not a jackrabbit. I'm a donkey. * Diggy: '"Donkey"? (''laughs) You're sure don't look like one, aren't ya? * 'Burro: '''But I am, see? Can you tell? * '''Diggy: '''Aw, sure I can. You have two long ears, which makes you a rabbit. * '''Burro: '''Yeah, I have long ears, but this doesn't mean I'm a rabbit. Besides have you never seen any rabbit having hooves, a long tail with a furry tip, a mane on my head, and sound like this: (''brays loudly at Diggy, which he jumps out from his hole to the mid air and covers his ears to avoid himself from his hearing loss, before falling down back to his hole with a thud) (speaks through Diggy's hole, letting out his echo) Get it? * 'Diggy: '(peaking out from his hole) Yes. Yes. Yes. I getcha, chum. I getcha. You are truly a donkey... I think. * '''Burro: You'll get the picture. Category:Theories Category:Alternate Reality Category:Animated Films Category:1950s films Category:1951 Category:DreamWorks Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:Dreamworks Films Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Bros. animated films Category:Donkey